


Confessions

by toxic_virgo08



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Flower Language, Love Confessions, minor mention of Senhaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxic_virgo08/pseuds/toxic_virgo08
Summary: Professing your love can be difficult. It's a good thing there are more subtle and nuanced ways of expressing them, just like what Chrome (and Senku) found out.
Relationships: Chrome/Ruri (Dr. STONE), Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku
Kudos: 30





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> The story revolved on Ruri x Chrome with some minor Senhaku (near the end portion).

“If I help you become the village chief, promise me you’ll help my sister.”

“I’ll do everything in my power to do so.”

That was the deal made between Kohaku and Senku. Once he became the village chief, he made sure that Ruri got to drink the medicine they developed to treat the chronic sickness that bugged her as a child.

The night before the games were held for the village chief selection, Senku asked him and Kohaku for a private meeting.

“Kohaku, your sister had a chronic disease called tuberculosis caused by the bacteria _Mycobacterium tuberculosis._ It was a good thing that her perpetual isolation prevented you and the others from getting infected with the same condition,” Senku was saying.

“Although to be on the safe side, anyone in contact with her should also take some medication for some time. Back in our time, this disease is preventable and curable. In this age, however, getting TB without treatment can be fatal,” Senku’s expression turned solemn and grave.

“Magma is the biggest obstacle to a sure win. If we rigged the games to turn the chances in our favor, we might be able to persuade Ruri to take the medicine while we still have the time,” Kohaku and Senku began plotting their move.

With the rigged contest to choose who was the next suitable chief of the Ishigami Village, a rotten stroke of luck kept Chrome from seizing the opportunity to be able to marry his childhood love, the shy and sweet village priestess, Ruri. The unpredictable behavior of Ginrou nearly cost them their win and their plans. With some major glitches in their game plan due to the unexpected connivance of Magma and Mantle, in the end, it was Senku who obtained the title of the next village chief as well as obtaining the hand of Ruri in marriage.

As quickly as the turn of the events were, the whole marriage fiasco ended quickly. That same day, Senku asked for a divorce as soon as Ruri had taken the first dose of the medicine. Chrome did not know whether to feel insulted that Senku did not even look at Ruri twice, or thankful that Ruri was a single woman again. Either way, he was grateful that this thing called Science let them treat Ruri and restore her vigor.

So that’s what happened. Senku advised Ruri to take the antibiotic medicine for one year without break to ensure the bacteria causing the disease are all killed.

The Kingdom of Science eventually gained traction and supporters from both the Ishigami Village and the depetrified people who used to be on the Tsukasa Empire’s side.

Chrome was glad that Ruri met many people of their age. The duty to pass on the Hundred Tales was not hers to carry alone, it gained reach to many people of different ages especially the children. It will forever live in their customs and tradition. Ruri seemed happier too, spending most of her days outside her abode in the company of good people.

Before Senku came along, he rarely got a chance to come near Ruri. She was always isolated in that hut where Jasper and Turquoise served as guards to the village priestess. Now, she can go out and interact freely with her peers. Yuzuriha even made beautiful clothes for her and Kinrou to model. She looked even more stunning, the clothes accentuating her features. She had always been beautiful in his eyes.

Like now, he approached the two women shyly while they were gathering some fruits and vegetables in the field. Suika tagged along with him. When Yuzuriha saw him approach with his hand behind his back, she gave a knowing smile when she caught a glimpse of what he was holding. She covered it up by excusing herself and taking Suika for a walk together by the river not far from them, giving them some moment of privacy.

Ruri looked up from gathering vegetables. The gentle breeze caressing her hair and swaying the light fabric of her clothes. She straightened up and met him with a smile.

“Chrome? Aren’t you with Kohaku and Senku?” she asked. He noticed a slight blush of pink dusting her cheeks probably mirroring his own.

“Umm, actually Gen said it would be nice to give you flowers for a faster recovery. So I thought you would like these. Here,” he handed her the flowers then awkwardly stuffed his now empty hands in his pocket.

“Thank you, Chrome,” Ruri said as she held the flowers close to her chest.

Coming up with nothing to say, he started fidgeting. Ginrou’s voice rang clear in his head, _‘Why don’t you tell her how you feel?’_

 _‘Tell her.’_ Even Senku who has no penchant for that mushy stuff was not that dense not to know how he truly felt for Ruri.

It seemed like Ruri knew he wanted to say something more by the way he just stood there. She was waiting for him to say something.

 _‘Say something damn it!’_ He berated himself for behaving like a buffoon in front of her.

Her blue eyes probed him why he just stood there, the awkward atmosphere suddenly blanketing them, the silence heavy with words unsaid.

Suika’s laughter as she chased a butterfly punctuated the growing silence between them.

His eyes darted to the basket beside her laden with different vegetables and fruits they have harvested. Then an idea dawned on him, probably not the brightest but an idea nonetheless that will break the uncomfortable silence and bail him out of there.

“Well, I stopped by to remind you that each of those fruits started as flowers,” he gestured to the basket, and then he was gone just like that leaving a slack-jawed Ruri who can only follow his retreating form in the distance.

 _‘That guy is so random,’_ she thought. But she smiled at the flowers. This was the first time she saw that kind. She would have to ask Yuzuriha what variety those are.

Earlier, Ginrou and Gen coached Chrome to say something romantic after he gave the flowers to Ruri but he blew the chance. Instead, he said something very random. He was sweating buckets and he was glad that he was out of that situation. His hands were clammy, his limbs were cold, and were ready to bolt out at any time which he did.

He could be on par with Senku given that he did not have any proper training and education with regards to science and technology, but why is it that when he’s faced with the girl he loves, all the words die on his throat. He cannot articulate the proper words to send his message of love across to Ruri.

He just hoped that Gen was right in saying that flowers can say it all. He learned about that stuff when by chance, they depetrified a florist. The florist was ecstatic when he opened his eyes and saw the different flowers from far and wide, some remained the same, others gained some interesting characteristics as a result of evolution in the span of three thousand years. Gen asked the florist if he could find any acacia flowers and told him to give them if there were any.

Now, those flowers have been safely delivered in Ruri’s hands. And so did his heart a long time ago.

* * *

“Ruri, what have you got?” Yuzuriha asked as she and Suika approached Ruri.

“These are flowers to help me speed up my recovery from my illness,” Ruri answered demurely.

Yuzuriha inspected it when she got close. “Oh, he got you acacia flowers. These are rare. I haven’t seen any tree since we were depetrified,” Yuzuriha commented.

Ruri cannot stop the wide smile she had since Chrome left. And the butterflies in her stomach kept on fluttering with the mere reference to Chrome.

“Let’s see what’s the meaning of the flowers he gave you,” Yuzuriha said as she tilted her head seemingly recalling information back in the day.

“Flowers have meaning?” Suika interrupted Yuzuriha’s thoughts.

“Yes, Suika-chan. Flowers have a language of their own. This is a way to express different emotions, congratulations, understanding for a person you care about.”

“Look, I found a dandelion!” Suika happily blew the seeds into the air while she closed her eyes and made a wish.

“I hope Ruri-nee-chan will get well soon enough,” she wished out loud.

Yuzuriha smiled. Some things never really change. In addition to granting wishes, the people from the Stone Age believe that dandelion seeds will carry your thoughts and dreams to loved ones when you blow them into the air.

Suika chased after the seeds floating in the air.

“She’s such a sweet child,” Ruri commented while she arranged the fresh produce in her basket, laying the flowers on the top so as not to crush them.

Yuzuriha went back to trying to remember the language of flowers. She concentrated on remembering.

“Acacia.. acacia…” she muttered. Even when they were walking back towards the village, she was still racking her brain trying to recall.

Then she suddenly stopped in her tracks. Ruri who was falling in step with her also stopped.

“I knew it! I remember now,” she cried excitedly.

“Acacia flowers symbolize beauty in retirement, but you’re not yet retired so that only leaves the other meaning,” Yuzuriha gushed, her eyes twinkling.

“Which is?” Ruri had absolutely no idea of the flower language.

“Chrome gave you that because acacia flowers mean a chaste love which is also concealed. Didn’t you say that you seem to feel that he likes you since you were young kids but he never really confirmed it?”

Ruri nodded. Her cheeks were already on fire.

“Ruri, this means he wanted to become more than just friends with you,” Yuzuriha exclaimed enthusiastically.

“You see, he went to the trouble of visiting you at the farm so he could personally give this to you when things are busy at the science lab,” she went on to explain.

“Thank you for spelling it out for me Yuzuriha-chan,” Ruri was smiling.

“Come on, we should make you a dress that will complement those flowers,” Yuzuriha led Ruri to her workroom where she once again made wonders as a clothing designer.

* * *

Thanks to the flowers, Chrome’s intention for Ruri was cleared. Kohaku nor their father did not try to stop them. Everyone in the village seemed to agree that it was about time that Chrome and Ruri got together. In retrospect, everyone can see that the feeling was mutual but Chrome needed a little bit of prodding.

Some months later after they officially got together, Ruri and Chrome were taking a walk by the river watching as the sun slowly sank on the western horizon.

“Today, Senku gave me the last of my medicine. He said that a year of my treatment has killed all the bad bacteria causing my illness,” Ruri told Chrome as she had her hands on her back with a slight bounce on her steps.

“That’s a very welcome good news,” Chrome flashed her his goofy grin.

“I know right!”

Chrome caught her hand in his. They stopped walking. Chrome’s expression turned serious when they stood face to face. He was so happy that he can get closer to Ruri. Closer in terms of relationship goals, and closer in proximity just like this. Now he can breathe the same air as Ruri without risking infection too.

“Now that you’re well, I can already do the one thing I’ve been meaning to do since we got together,” he whispered, his eyes trained on her mouth.

“Which is?” eyes twinkling in happiness, she whispered back.

“This.” As the sun dipped in the west, Chrome dipped his head towards Ruri’s face angling her face so his lips touched her lips lightly. It was a short and featherlight kiss, their expressions more romantic as the golden hour approached. Ruri seemed to have a magical glow from the soft light cast by the setting sun when they separated.

“There. Sealed with a kiss,” Chrome cupped her face before releasing.

They smiled at each other while walking hand in hand.

On the way, they passed a couple of several plants and Chrome picked some flowers. When they reached the bridge towards the village, Ruri already had a bouquet of assorted flowers on her hands.

“These flowers are a replica of my love for you,” Chrome started, “it was planted a long time ago, it grew, it bloomed. I just hope it doesn’t wither but keep on blooming for several years more.”

“Flowers turn to fruits don’t they,” Ruri reminded him of his faux pas some months ago. She giggled as Chrome’s face turned beet red from the embarrassing memory she brought up.

“With your illness gone, we have a lifetime to explore that,” Chrome said as he interlaced their fingers together.

* * *

At the observatory, Kohaku trained her binoculars towards the bridge where two silhouettes were making their way to the village. She recognized them right away as Ruri and Chrome. The bridge guards Ginrou and Kinrou were not in sight.

She turned to Senku beside her, “Thank you for holding your end of the deal Senku.”

He understood what she was referencing. He smirked, “I don’t meddle with others’ personal affairs, I just get the job done and that’s it.”

“Like you always do,” Kohaku agreed.

He cast his eyes towards the night sky. “The moon is beautiful isn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Ruri's illness was tuberculosis which required long-term medication. I once cried a river because one of the MCs in Hakuoki Shinsengumi died of that fatal disease.
> 
> So yes, our Science nerds have different ways of professing their love.
> 
> \- Chrome used the language of flowers cos he’s shy like that.
> 
> \- And the more reserved Senku here went for a more poetic and subtle way of saying 'I love you.' Kohaku wouldn’t know what that means yet until she asks Gen what the phrase actually means. I have the feeling that until Senku defeated the source of petrification, he cannot commit to romantic involvement so he could only drop subtle clues.
> 
> \- "The moon is beautiful isn’t it?" is the Japanese poetic way of saying 'I love you' to their significant other in the old times. Here, Senku used it as a cryptic message for Kohaku, but who knows it might be included in the Hundred Tales


End file.
